Piezoelectric actuators may offer advantages over conventional actuators. However, piezoelectric actuators configured to output normal forces may not provide satisfying haptic feedback to mobile device users. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for haptic feedback using laterally driven piezoelectric actuators.